Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets
"Dirty Little Secret, Nerdy Little Secrets" is the 19th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 45th overall. Summary Gromfest is coming up, and Fin is in full training mode. But there's an unexpected challenger for her crown: Emma! Plot The episode starts off with Fin training for Gromfest early in the morning. While going for a surf session, she hears Broseph cheering, but rather than cheering for Fin, Broseph's actually cheering for Emma, who has greatly improved on her surfing skills since the start of the summer. Meanwhile, Johnny gets a call from Snack Shack, who wants Johnny to meet him at the dumpsters at 4 P.M. Johnny refuses at first, but Snack Shack reminds him an incident involving him and a broom decorated like Emma. Snack Shack also tells Johnny to bring his office chair, but gets annoyed when he asks a question after he says not to ask questions. Fin compliments Emma's surfing, but Emma still has some difficulties surfing. Fin helps Emma, who, much to Fin's surprise, ends up learning the moves fairly quickly. They finish and hear Reef cheering, but, like Broseph, it turns out that he's actually cheering for Emma and not Fin--Reef even compliments her surfing skills. Lo confronts Reef, and goes ballistic when she sees Emma hug Reef. Johnny meets at the dumpsters with his office chair, but sees no one at first. Suddenly, he sees Mark Marvin, Wipeout, and Snack Shack emerge wearing knight costumes. Johnny tries to leave the dumpsters, but soon becomes addicted to the game. Outside the hotel, Reef and Broseph question Johnny's absence, so he lies about having a date with a swimsuit model. Reef and Broseph don't believe the lie, but Johnny refuses to truthfully answer their question. The next day, Fin wakes up to practice for gromfest and finds a note written by Emma, who wants more practice surfing. Fin decides to leave Emma and train on her own, and Broseph finds writing on Fin's arm saying not to forget about Emma's training. Broseph feels that Fin is getting jealous of Emma's improving surfing skills, but Fin denies his claim. Snack Shack calls Johnny to role play more, so Johnny agrees. Little does he know that Reef and Broseph have been listening, and they are following him to find out what he's up to. They find out about Johnny's game and laugh about it, leaving him humiliated and Wipeout to run off in embarrassment. Fin soon finds Emma surfing with her, so she tries to surf away, only for Emma to continuously follow Fin and copy her every move. Scared of Emma's sudden improvement, Fin imagines Emma winning gromfest, causing her to wipeout. Lo films Fin after the session, but joins her side after Emma claims she wishes Reef could see her surf. Emma begs Fin for more surfing tips, but Fin follows Lo's advice and does not help Emma. At the dumpsters, Reef and Broseph laugh at Johnny and mock Snack Shack, Mark, and Johnny. After a round with Mark and Snack Shack, however, Reef and Broseph become addicted to the game. In the girls' room, Emma sees Fin on her laptop. Fin claims she's watching a surf training video but claims it's top secret and walks out of the room, leaving her laptop unattended. Emma's conscience tells her not to look at the confidential training video, but her evil counterpart pushes her to Fin's laptop. Emma then looks at the video; the video is titled Totally Tubular, starring a supposed '80s surf expert named Tiki Trelani. Emma copies the video to her laptop, and as Fin returns, the redhead then runs to a secluded spot on the beach to practice her moves, Fin giving Emma a sinister look as the redhead departs. Totally Tubular shows various techniques to execute on the waves, but when Emma tries them, she wipes out repeatedly. Meanwhile, Reef and Snack Shack hog their turns of the game, leaving Johnny desperate for another turn. He tries to remind Reef and Broseph of the "brahood," only for them not to care about it again. They even consider Snack Shack a bra, much to Johnny's disgust. Broseph runs into Emma, who is practicing the moves shown in Totally Tubular. Emma confesses to Broseph that she looked at Fin's supposedly private surf training video, then begs him not to tell the blonde about the breach. Later, however, Broseph tells Lo and Fin that Emma peeked at Totally Tubular, suspecting Lo of jealousy of Emma--albeit a fault on Lo's part for incorrectly thinking that Emma's trying to steal Reef from her--and Fin of trying to sabotage Emma. The girls go to the beach to find Emma and see if she's using the surf moves in Totally Tubular, then go tow-in surfing with her as she uses the "surf moves" she learned despite their impracticability. Even after wiping out continuously, Emma claims she wants to surf a large wave, and Fin imagines a scenario when Emma dies courtesy of the blonde's scheme, then confesses that Totally Tubular is a hoax. Emma reveals she knew that the video was fake, then surfs the large wave (very well at that) using real surf moves. Johnny shows up at the dumpsters and reveals that he invited "extra players," who happen to be Tropical Tan Models. They laugh at the game and invite Johnny to their campfire, causing Reef and Broseph to leave the dumpsters and stop playing, deciding to pursue the attractive models over the game, leaving just Mark and Snack Shack, who engage in one last battle. After Emma's surf session, Fin and Lo question how she figured out that Totally Tubular was a fake--Emma explains that she finally watched the video all the way to the end and saw their blooper, hinting at the video's unreliability. Emma apologizes for stringing the other girls along, but Fin points out that it was her fault the whole mess started in the first place--acknowledging that she let her competitiveness and desire to win Gromfest get the better of her, Fin apologizes for valuing some surf competition over the safety of one of her best friends. Fin ends her spiel with noting how Emma really has gotten a lot better at surfing since they first got to the hotel. Emma accepts Fin's apology, and Lo apologizes to Emma for her part in making the video, claiming that she's forgiven for trying to steal Reef from her. Emma's repulsed at the idea of actually being romantically interested in Reef. As Emma walks away, Lo (despite previously being angry at the idea of anyone trying to steal her boyfriend) tries convincing her that Reef is worth stealing. Appearances * Fin * Broseph * Emma * Good Emma and Bad Emma * Johnny * Snack Shack * Wipeout * Reef * Lo * Mark Marvin * Mr. Marvin * Tropical Tan Models (two appear) * Bummer * Mrs. Nichols (cameo) Trivia *The first dream Fin has is when Emma wins, Fin places second, and Reef finishes in third place. In Fin's second dream, Emma has died and Fin is first and Reef is second, while joining in mourning of Emma is Broseph, Bummer, Johnny and Snack Shack. * Bad Emma wears a red bikini. * Johnny claims that Wipeout is "living la vida orca," a reference to the song "Livin' la Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin. * Stoked Radio: ** "Girl Zone" by Leslie Mills Goofs * Both times Fin is shown waking up, she crosses out the same date on her calendar. * When Emma burns Totally Tubular onto a disc, the screen on her laptop is mirrored from the way it would be in real life. On her laptop, the progress bar fills up from right to left, and the icons at the bottom of the window are reversed from their standard depictions. Additionally, the arrow joining the two discs on the window points to the left instead of the right. Quotes Reef: (To Emma) Duuuuuuuuuuude! You are killing it out there! Fin: Hey, thanks a lot— Reef: Full on, dude! I thought you were a total hodad, but that was hot! Lo: Uh Reef? Reef: Yeah, babe? Lo: You are so not allowed to talk about another girl that way! Period! Reef: But I was talking about her surfing! Lo: Oh, right! This is just like that girl last week! (Flashback) Reef: Whoa, that babe is sick! (Woman throws up in a sandcastle, flashback ends) But you didn't even look at her! She was really, really sick! Lo: See? There you go again! Lo: Reef-cake, you still need to put lotion on my shoulders. Reef: (To Emma) And when'd you learn to go frontside? That was sweet! Fin: I taught her that just now. Reef: Sure, Fin. Hog all the cred. Lo: (Throws book) Reeeef! Fin: I'm just saying. Emma is totally getting good, but she's not the only one. Reef: True that. Broseph and I are also pretty righteous. Fin: I meant me! Reef: Yeah, you're pretty good—for a girl. (Fin glares at Reef) Lo: Reef! (Throws flip-flop) Reef: You know what, if you don't sign yourself up for gromfest, I will. Emma: (Excited) No way! Gromfest, really?! Reef: Totally. (Emma squeals then hugs Reef, Lo gasps) Reef: Watch your back, Fin; Emma's gonna smoke you! Lo: Reef! (Throws water bottle at Reef) Get over here! Reef: So, where were you? Come on, bra, no secrets in the brahood. Johnny: I, um, uh, (Stutters) I—I had a date (Stutters) with, um, a swimsuit model. (Reef and Broseph laugh) Reef: No seriously, dude. Where were you? Johnny: It could happen. What, do you think I'm a total geek or something? Broseph: Exactly, guy! Johnny: You want the truth? You can't handle the truth! Reef: That was weird. Hey, remember when he said he had a date with a swimsuit model? (Reef and Broseph laugh) (In Fin's first dream sequence) Reef: I came in third? In your dreams! Fin: This is my dream. Reef: Ah, man. (Fin proceeds to high-five Emma, but the redhead reveals it is a trick) Emma: Sike! In your face, kook; you fail at life! (She and everyone else laugh at Fin) Lo: (Having recorded one of Fin's wipeouts on her phone) Wow, Fin. Emma made you look totally barnyard. Fin: (Sarcastic) Gee, thanks for the pep talk. Emma: (Surfing in the background) WHOOOO! Wish Reef could see this! Lo: We have got to take Emma down—so not cool the way she's after my man. Fin: Uh, you know Reef was just complimenting her surfing, right? Lo: Reef compliments no one's surfing. (Snickering) You should hear the heinous things he says about you. (Earns glare from Fin) What? (To Emma) Fin: Surfers don't tell their secrets. Lo: And they don't steal their friends' boyfriends, either! Emma: (Confused) Huh? Fin: Emma stole my DVD? The nerve! Broseph: You mean the DVD you and Lo made so she'd use it and suck at gromfest? Lo: Hey! Why am I automatically a part of this?! Broseph: Because you get crazy jealous anytime Reef looks at another girl. Lo: He looked at another girl?! Where?! I'll mash her face like a potato! Fin: (Sarcastic) Way to be cool, Lo. Fin: Is it just me, or is Broseph actually getting weirder? Lo: It's not just you. Emma: Wanna go tow-in surfing? Fin: Um, maybe later, Emma. Emma: What, haven't got the stoke? That's cool; maybe I'll go ask Reef. Lo: No! Fin will go with you, and I'll drive! (In Fin's second dream sequence, the hotel staff mourn the loss of Emma) Broseph: This totally sucks, guy! Reef: Almost as much as winning silver. Emma's Ghost: Hey, Fin. Thanks to your bogus training, I'' failed at life! (''Two Tropical Tan models visit Snack Shack's game) Tropical Tan Model 1: Oh my gosh, is this for real? Reef: (Sheepish) No, we're just, um, not pretending to be knights. Tropical Tan Model 2: Wow. Total herbsville. Tropical Tan Model 1: We should really go—away! Johnny: Whoa, sorry, ladies—you shouldn't have to see that. Only real herbs would be caught playing this game. Tell you what—why don't I buy you guys a smoothie by the pool? Tropical Tan Model 2: At least someone here is cool. Tropical Tan Model 1: Wanna come to our campfire tonight? Johnny: Yeah—maybe I'll check my schedge. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos